The Story Never Ends
by Meadow Wood
Summary: Two short stories entwined with each other; the present and the past. Ash and Misty when they first confess their feelings and the big announcement that arrives after marriage. Ash/Misty.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, if you haven't figured it out already. xD

**Author's Note: **The idea of this story came out of nowhere. I was just thinking about a song title and suddenly this story was blasted in my mind, demanding to be wrote. It doesn't really make any sense, but it's like two entwined stories of the past and the present. Enjoy! ^.^

**Warnings: **So it's two stories going on at a time. Italics is story #1 = the past. Normal writing is story #2 = the present. I don't really know what it is, and its pretty cliché and typical, but I hope you can somehow find it worthy!

* * *

**The Story Never Ends**

* * *

**XXX**

It had seemed like the end; the finale; the last happy ending that concluded their lives – yet there was always, _always _more.

**XXX**

* * *

_It had been a tranquil morning by the riverside in the Viridian forest; brilliant contrasts of colour shot pale shafts of light through the crooks of the huddled trees. The water glimmered with life, and the earth was at its natural high. _

_The absence of noise was interrupted by giggling, and rustling in the woods. It was a female's high pitched laughter, followed by a deeper one. Soon after, behind the callow trees, a tall girl with rapid red hair and sugar-white skin appeared into the view, stepping onto the cool grass with bare feet. A male was just a foot behind her, shirtless, his tanned skin glistening under the warm morning sun. _

"_I can't believe we walked all the way here from your house," Misty said, still laughing. "And I can't believe you woke me up at 4:00 am. No, scratch that. I can't believe __you __even woke up at that time."_

_Ash was content, but didn't look nearly as happy as his friend. His feet shifted constantly, and his eyes were gazing far into the distance. Still, he laughed, replying – so she wouldn't get suspicious._

* * *

Ash laid in the queen-sized bed, fitted in the small apartment room he'd afforded. It was a shabby place, but he couldn't be bothered to pay excessively for a house that was just temporary. The morning sunlight peeked into through the curtains, giving the room a cold gray colour. Sighing, he rolled over on his pillow, staring at the empty spot on the bed beside him.

Misty's covers were strewn, and her pillow was damp with sweat. He shot a worried look to the locked bathroom door. He had woken up to find her locked in there, and he had even tried knocking to ask if everything was alright, but she kept saying 'I'm fine, I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

But that had been ten minutes ago.

Now concerned, Ash grunted as he lifted himself up. His muscles were sore from training physically with his Pokémon the night before, so he stretched to try to ease the ache. Sliding off the bed, his feet hit the cold hardwood floor.

The bathroom door was pure white, with a crayon scribble on it from the previous owners. Ash timidly knocked on it. "Mist?" he called.

There was no reply.

Ash pressed his ear against the door to listen, but all he could hear was running water and some shuffling around. _She could just be brushing, or taking a shower…but then…why did she say 'leave me alone?' before? _

"Misty, please open the door." Ash begged, worrying images flitting his mind. Misty murdered on the tile floor. Misty drowned in the bathtub. Misty flying out the bathroom window and leaving him. He banged harder. _"Misty!" _

"Shut the hell up,"

Ash stumbled as the door opened to reveal a tear-stained, angry looking Misty. Her hair was rumpled and her nose was red from crying. Yet the glint in her eye seemed to be happy.

Ash was confused, relieved, and was about to expression his emotions when the door slammed shut again.

* * *

_Misty observed Ash carefully, and his uncomfortable expression, but ended up shrugging it off. She didn't want to sound too concerned by asking him what was wrong. "So Ash, why're we here again?" she asked. "I know you said you had to tell me something important, and that you couldn't do it in the warmth of your house, and that it __had__ to be done at this riverside…but what __is__ this big thing?" _

_Ash felt his nerves shoot up higher. "It's just…I-I kinda have to tell you something…" _

"_No, duh." Misty said. "That's what you told me before! I'm asking __what__ you have to tell me." _

_Ash grimaced, licking his lips; his throat was dryer than the Sahara desert. "Details, details," he coughed nervously, waving his hands. "Those aren't important." _

"_Oh, don't be such a baby." Misty rolled her eyes. "We didn't walk like a hundred miles for you to clam up and not tell me." Her eyes narrowed. "What's the big deal anyway?"_

_Ash exhaled loudly. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "Um, well, you see…"_

* * *

Misty had gone back to being holed up in the bathroom, so Ash was forced to sit on his bed and try to relax. His mind was reeling. Why had Misty been crying? Why had she slammed the door on him? _Why _had she looked slightly happy while she was crying? Nothing made sense to him, so he simply pulled his knees to his chest and looked like a cute little five-year old who was depressed even though he was now a grown man.

Pikachu was curled up at his legs, ears drooped down while sleeping. "Pikachu," Ash said, scratching the electric-mouse behind its ears even though it was snoozing. "I don't know what's wrong. She's ought to be upset because she was crying, but her eyes looked happy! She looked overjoyed, despite the fact that she'd been glaring at me." He paused. "She smelled vomity too."

Pikachu obviously didn't answer. Ash sighed, rubbing his forehead. He glanced around their small apartment – it had clear white walls with several cracks and pencil marks, a working kitchen, and a thankfully clean bathroom. The sink broke all the time, forcing him to do some fixing, but it was pretty good for the price they had got it for.

Besides, once they were properly settled, Ash was planning on buying the best house he could for him and his wife.

As he thought this, his concerned disappeared for a moment, a small smile blessed on his handsome features. He was quickly brought back to concern.

"Ash?" Misty's face popped out through the bathroom door. "I've got something to tell you."

* * *

_Misty waited patiently, her face glowing. Her hands were behind her back in an innocent, little girl way, and the sun shining down on her made her right cheek shine like sleek. _

_Ash wouldn't answer, simply fumbling with his words. "Ah, y-you see, it's very, very important…it's absolutely important...uhm…you…I…don't really know how to tell you this…" _

"_Tell me __what__?" Misty said annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Geez Ash, just spit it out." _

_The raven-haired boy's eyes instantly darted to the floor. "You see," he gulped as her eyes bore into his. "I've always…um, said that…um…you were my best friend, right?" _

_Misty nodded, vaguely wondering where this was going. _

"_So, as best friends," Ash cleared his throat, trying to make the rest of the words clogged in his throat come out. "We- we're supposed to only be best friends…no less…no more." _

_Misty scrunched her eyebrows, before nodding slightly. A little bit of disappointment welled in her stomach but she hid it with a curious smile. "Go on," she said softly. _

Ash answered, "What?" while simultaneously chanting in his mind, _Don't say divorce, don't say divorce, don't say divorce…it's barely been six months!_

* * *

"It's really important," Misty said, biting her lip. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, her hair pulled into a slob of a bun, and Staryu slippers on her feet. "So…" she gestured to the bed. "We need to have a serious conversation."

Ash swallowed hard, sitting back down. He felt like he was twelve again, being forced to wear a tie at special meetings – he was choking. Misty followed suit and sat on the edge of their bed, playing anxiously with her hair. Ash observed her. She had red tinges under her eyes from crying, and her cheeks were blotchy, yet she was smiling like she couldn't contain her happiness.

This confused Ash heavily, but she didn't begin right away, killing him with suspense. They sat in silence for a moment.

Then, she said in a clear voice, "Remember how I've been feeling ill lately?" she asked him, studying his reaction.

It wasn't a good one. He immediately grasped her hands in his. "Oh no, you're dying aren't you?" he said, squeezing his eyes shut. "No, no, no…" Although it didn't make sense why she would be smiling, Ash was still petrified, and he wasn't in his right mind.

Misty smacked him on the head, laughing. "No, stupid. I'm perfectly healthy."

Ash opened his eyes, nearly gasping in relief. "Good!" he cried, interlocking his fingers in hers. "Gosh, you scared me."

"Well, glad to see you care so much." Misty said slyly, causing him to redden, even though they were married now. "So anyway, I was feeling really odd about it, always throwing up and stuff…so while I was shopping…I purchased…erm, something…"

"Purchased what?"

Misty tightened her fingers around him, biting back a delirious grin. "A test." She said vaguely.

Ash was getting frustrated by her lack of clarity, and nearly snapped, "Just freaking tell me what it is, okay? I'm dying here!"

He actually sounded pretty upset, so Misty decided to get to the point. Watching his serious face, she let out the happiest laugh she ever had, more tears streaming down her face. "Ash?"

"Yes?" Ash said carefully, wondering if his wife had gone crazy.

"Ash, babe," she locked eyes with him. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"_So, well, that's the rule…" Ash said quietly. "Best friends, no less no more…" _

_Misty nodded, getting sick of the repetition. "Just tell me. This is gunna drag on forever." _

"_So…lately…I've been…" Ash shifted. "I've been feeling like…I've been wanting…to…" _

"_Say it," Misty said strongly. _

_Ash flinched, and then, in a small voice, he said: "I've been wanting to be more." _

_The air seemed to freeze around them, cold and solid. The noise faded away, and the critters seemed to buzz to silence as if predicting what had happened between the two humans. The trees stopped shifting and the wind ceased, leaving them to an absence of sound. _

_And then, as if something had hit him, Ash started talking rapidly. _

"_It's just, I really, really like you…I don't know why, but I can't help it, and – and I tried to talk to Brock, and he said I liked you, and I didn't know how to contain these feelings…and I'm sorry I broke the friendship code but I really do like you…like girlfriend and boyfriend like…maybe even love…" he_ _rushed this all out, not even breathing, his heart racing against his chest._ _"I just never really knew how to tell you and – and I was worried it would ruin our friendsh-" _

"_Ash?" _

_Ash stopped, taking a huge breath. "Yeah?" _

"_Shut up." _

_And suddenly she was kissing him._

* * *

Ash thought maybe he had stopped breathing – or living in general. He wouldn't have been surprised if this was his ghost, staring at Misty jaw slacked, while his real self lay dead on the floor. He could only stare, take huge gulps of air to try to control his emotions, before deciding how long it was before he would faint.

Misty was watching him, fidgeting, and an eager smile on her pretty tear-stained face.

Sunlight streamed in through the window, brightening as the sun raised fully, and suddenly, Ash's body fell back into place.

"Omigod." He said, and didn't bother to contain the smile stretching across his face. "This is…this is unbelievable…this is great…you're going to be a mom…I…"

"And you're going to be a dad," Misty said gentle, nudging him with her elbow.

That struck home and he engulfed Misty in bone-crushing hug, squeezing the life out of her. He inhaled her scent of huckleberry, smiling widely, laughing into her red damp hair. "A baby, a baby, we're gunna have a baby," he sang, rocking her in her arms. He could jump with joy. Fly. Eat paper. Anything. He felt like he could do anything.

"I know!" Misty squealed, and she started to cry into his chest again. Ash felt like his heart would pop out of his chest of happiness, and he vaguely wondered if that was healthy. He ignored the vague thought, instead thinking about the fact that he had brought a little innocent soul into Misty's tummy.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so _so _much," Ash blathered in her ears.

Misty suddenly jerked back, pulling away from him. Ash's heart stopped; what had he said? She looked horrified. Then, she rasped out, "I – love...you…too…" before scrambling out of the bed and running to the washroom.

Ash's stomach lurched but he was soon calmed when he heard Misty yakking in the toilet. _Oh, the morning sicknesses…_he thought to himself with a smirk. He really did feel ecstatic. Blissful. Maybe in heaven, too. He watched his wife's back as she heaved, and stood up with more energy than he had ever felt to, as he walked over to rub her back and give her a glass of water.

But of course, the story doesn't end there.

* * *

_Lips that tasted like chlorine and chocolate. _

_Ash was dizzy with love as he held the waist of Misty, as she pressed her body against his. The sensual love sprouting between them was so young and fresh it was almost crazy._

_Ash ran his fingers through her hair, smelled her skin, kissed her lips – god, he had wanted this for so long. And as she desperately clung onto him as well, he realized, that maybe she had been waiting for this for a long time too. _

_The world spun, easy, like a miracle. He held onto her tighter, but pulled apart his lips to take a breath. "I like you," he said. "A lot." _

_She gasped out with joy, "I like you too." _

_And they were kissing again, deep and hard, loving and compassionate. _

_Of course, the story doesn't end there._

* * *

**I lied. xD The story does end here. Reviews are always appreciated! HAPPY WRITING! ^.^**


End file.
